Underground adventure
by CryosBlaze
Summary: What happens if chara and frisk are siblings? flowey isn't asreil? chara wasn't the first human? this happens (fem frisk) (mute frisk) (sansxFrisk) (dadster)
1. Entrance

**OK guys this is the real fic this one matters my faont test failed so no need changing faunts eh? and that reveiw gohan? guess what the one posting the story and the one writeing are two diferent people ypour insult is damn stupid now aint it?**

Falling she pulled her brother close to her body rolling in the air so that when they hit the botom -if there was a botom- it wouldent hurt him. -THUD!- They hit the floor her back landing on the ground something broke their fall "sis are you ok?" the younger brother asked sitting up on her stomach looking at her face her long hair splayed all over the place her normaly shoulder length hair had grown out a bit not it went just past them  
"yes im fine, but please get off my stomach **"** she signed quickly opening her brown eyes to look at her woried brother's red ones his skin was much lighter and his hair was almost the same brown color.  
"sorry" he said getting off of her and looking around "flowers are theses...buttercups?" he said looking at the golden flowers they landed on "yep buttercups." sudenly he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see his sister  
"i see a door maybe we can find our way out?" she quickly signed to him  
"yeah lets go sis" the then went throught the door and saw a patch of grass where stood a single flower  
"Howdy im flowey, flowey the flower!"

"did that buttercup just talk?"

"hey buddy im not just a butter cup."

"yes you are"  
"NO IM NOT!" the flower then took deep breaths "your new to the underground arnt'cha?"

"yes we are"

"then someone needs to show you around and i guess little ol me will have to do!" the younger brothers soul was puled in to a white box "see that thats your soul the coulmination of your being try moveing around" and he did his soul moveing easily "your soul is weak right now but it can get stronger by gaining LV whats LV? It's LOVE silly you want some love right? down here love is shared through little white 'frendlyness pellets'" they then apered the pellets in a simmy circle "catch as manny as you can!" they flew at the heart the boy then moved right in to them

"GHA DAMN IT THAT HURT" as he yelled the flower grined

"down here its kill or be killed not DI-"

"I THINK IT CAME FROM OVER HERE!" with the new voice the flower went in to the ground with a pop

 **TBC**


	2. announcements and a question

Okay this is an update/question/anouncment

the update is just saying i might not get the next chapter out till i find a beta to fix the errors S.M misses ok guys

the question is would you guys like copys of deleated sceens at the end of each chapter?

and my anouncement im going to start an ask the cast for every five chapters. right now you can ask Frisk, Chara, Sans, papyrus, Gaster, Toriel, Asgore, Flowey, and (murder ghost) anything the ask the cast will be entire chapters and every five so ask away oh and if i dont get enough questions i'll just pull something out of my ass like a comical noncannon story involving the cast

 **AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MicahWolf FOR HELPING ME MAKE THIS STORY GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND ONTO THE SITE, 23CR3T FOR THEIR GREAT REVEIW, Silverblaze2104 AND Unifire FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING**


	3. enter Toriel

**pre-chapter A.N**

 **no questions yet for the ask the cast so chapter five of the actual story might just be showing the future a bit so pick on in the comments a date with frisk and sans** **5 years in the future or Chara and frisk's home life with tori and them in 2 while there still underground**

"ASREIL!" a female voice called out to the first and the brother was holding a stick standing in front of the sister when two goat monsters appeared walking into the room "oh golly humans! mamma look humans!" the smaller goat said

"oh my human children and one of them are hurt." the larger goat said

"BACK OFF GOATS YOUR NOT GONNA TOUCH ME OR MY SISTER"

"mom i dont think hes gonna let us near them..."

"Neither do I my child..."

*will you tell us who you are?* the female human signed quickly to the two goat monsters *the flower told us we were in the 'underground'* she signed

"oh my you are in the ruins my child"

"dont freaking call us your children goat!" the boy yeled

"oh my your angry young one"

"what was your first clue?"

"come with me children i'll take you to my home" the mother goat led them to the house in the ruins

"here we are my children"

"alright so can we sleep yet?" the boy asked getting a light smack to the back of the head by the sister

"yes i will lead you to the room"

*thank you miss* the girl had a look of silent confusion on her face *excuse me what's your name?* she finished signing

"my name is toriel my child"

*thank you miss toriel my name is Frisk and my brother's name is Chara* she signed

 **A.N.**

 **hey guys no deleted scenes this time and i think i found a beta SneaselXRiolu has kindly offered and if your reading this it means your offer has been accepted big shout out to all you beautiful readers out there you make this possible and hey Gohan quit bugging me please thanks bro. and well no questions yet for the ask the cast so chapter five of the actual story might just be showing the future a bit so thanks again -SEE YOU LATTER DUDES AND DUDEETS YOUR DEVLISH AUNT IS TURNING THE PAIGE!-**


	4. another anouncement

hey Shawn and i have made a deal to do with the channel his style is so similar to my own (and he's better about getting the chapters out) when writing he's now the exclusive author i talk to the fans because I'm better at talking to people thanks guys love ya ~mwah mwah~ -Paige Dark- former author (P.S. i will answer reviews and this story will stay the same as Shawn is going to follow my plan and lash my ideas together)


	5. Nightmare

still no questions yet for the ask the cast and no comments choosing either a future date with frisk and sans 5 years in the future or Chara and frisk's home life with tori and them in 2 while there still underground

now for commenter shout outs

MrGohan I'm glad i can make you laugh ya asshat

DestinyMason yeah it was meant to be

Dawnthia thanks and ask the cast is an ask in the comments on latest chapter

they settled into their room and Toriel asked them if they would like Butterscotch cinnamon pie asreil pestered them a bit then went to go read when frisk signed to them they needed a nap Frisk was the first out but Chara...he was starting to trust these goats but he just couldn't not yet the mom goat seemed sweet and all but he needed more reason to trust he soon fell into a fitful sleep...

"FRISK WHERE ARE YOU" he called he was in a hallway long and tiled with red and gold

he heard a voice at the end of the hall "you killed her remember kid? she begged for mercy and you killed her."

he raised his knife "now it's your turn pal." he had no control he was now watching from outside his body was covered in dust and blood

"its a beautiful day out...birds are singing...flowers are blooming...and on days like this...kids like you...s.h.o.u.l.d b.e b.u.r.n.i.n.g i.n h.e.l.l" the skeleton stepped fourth he was wearing a blue fur-lined hoody and a red scarf his eyes opened the left one was blazing with a blue light

"you gonna send me there bonehead?" Chara taunted the first attack starting bones flying being slashed down with a knife and dodged easily lasers shooting from weird skull things were dodged with ease the fight lasted a while until both of them were worn down

somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier.

Chara was back in his body the skeleton was standing there tapping his slippered foot Chara dropped his knife and stood there he felt he could have chosen to keep going but he wasn't going to kill the skeleton he was a good guy!

sans looked shocked "...you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere, pal."

Chara ran over not in control words blubbering out of his mouth "I'm sorry I'm so sorry!"

thousands of bones from the walls, ceiling, floor, and thin air the speared him through blood splattering everywhere with the last light in his eyes and last bit of strength in his body Chara looked up and muttered "you lied to me I'll kill you next time."

sans looked the boy in the face and said "geeettttttt dunked on!" he released the bones and the boy fell to the ground and Chara woke up screaming and hyperventilating tears streaming down his face saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sooo sorry!"

deleted scene

"I'm going to kill you damn bag of freaking bones!" Chara yelled flying at the skeleton only to be blasted by a Gaster blaster and hit with the initial sting but the after pain felt like acid in his veins his mind recalling his sins from taking to much candy from the bowl to killing everyone the pain stopped and he lunged again missing "damn it stay still!"

"and let you hit me? nope." another blast more acid blood

Post chapter A.N.

thank you to my new followers and favoriter creepykid1102 (follow and favorite) and jspgrey10 (follow) well that was a hell of a chapter what did you think Chara is not the murderous one but he's more apt to kill than Frisk hehe lets see how this pans out

oh guys this is my first chapter this was S.M. so tell me what you thought of me in the comments guys! next chapter I'm gonna cut the cussing and use substitutions ok oh before i forget Chara looks like the pic on the story and he loves chocolate! but young him down to 10 frisk is older than him and asreil and he's the youngest.


	6. Frisk's Dream(uur)

Frisks Dream(uur)

after she sent asreil away (she liked this KID) she layed down to take a well deserved and much needed nap

she was standing in a room a large goat man talking to them he said something about being sorry but was then hit with a fire ball sending him to the side and torel entered her line of sight

"are you hurt my child? what a terible creature torchering such a poor inocent youth."

frisk, needless to say was confused as more people ente\rd the room two skeletons a fish lady some weird yellow lizard in a lab coat a robot just out of eyesight after the all spoke to frisk the lizard asked "Papyrus if i arrived before you how did you know to call everyone here"

"WELL LETS JUST SAY A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME!"

"Wait a...tiny flower?" the lizard said before a long vine appeared and wrapped around them all

"you really are and idiot!" it was flowey! "this happened because the all love you and now i have the SOULS! so let's not waste time and get to the point shall we?" there was a flash of light and there was a strang looking goat floating in the air it was tall and frisk managed to sign "who are you, your not flowey."

"your right and wrong I'm not flowey but i am. I am Micheal Dremmur"

they began to fight frisk could only dodge and try to spare him she refused to fight him

"You're being to nice fight me!"

but she wouldn't her soul in the white box got broke once but refused to die when he tried to hit her with the Hyper Gonner she almost got sucked in and she was seriously hurt

"how did you survive that? never mind I'm only using a fraction of my true power!" another white flash and then he reappeared His body became more geometric, his horns longer, and his teeth sharper. He had a pair of wings that continuously changed color, and his lower body became sharp and heart-shaped.

frisk would have had no problem saying she would have wet herself this was terrifying! she couldn't move and only try to spare him and beg for mercy then she heard something calling to her so she reached out with all the power she could muster and called back she went about saving the strange people she was watching from the outside then she was shoved back in only to be blasted with an undodgeable rainbow-colored laser she was hurt but refused to die

"how are you still alive why won't you stay here with me Paige!?"

then she woke up breathing heavy just in time to see Chara shoot up screaming

 **well leave a review and don't forget it's your last chance to cast that vote sans and frisk date in 5 years for a short story or home like in 2 for short story**


	7. note

**this story is on hiatus for one of the following reasons**

LOST INTREST

OUT OF IDEAS

OR WRITERS BLOCK

Thank you =)


End file.
